The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Actinidia chinensis (kiwifruit) hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Yang's Golden Red No. 50’ or the ‘new plant’. ‘Yang's Golden Red No. 50’ was selected from a population of seedlings derived from crossing two kiwifruit selections ‘Hongyang’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/645,130—now abandoned), the female, and ‘Male No. 13’ (unpatented), the non-fruiting male, using controlled pollination in the course of a planned kiwifruit variety breeding program. The new plant was selected on 9 Sep., 2004 at Huaisi Town, Yangzhou, China.
The new plant has been asexually propagated by grafting and the unique combination of characteristics of the new plant has been found to be reproducible and stable in successive generations of propagation. In order to obtain true-to-type clones of the initial plant, asexually propagated plants were obtained by grafting dormant buds from the original seedling onto Actinidia deliciosa rootstock.
Plant Variety Rights application for ‘Yang's Golden Red No. 50’ was filed in China on 9 Jan., 2012 and assigned the application number 20120001.1. Propagation material of ‘Yang's Golden Red No. 50’ has never been sold or made publically available prior to the filing of this application.